Demyx and Axel, parenting
by WhiteWolfWhisper14
Summary: Demyx and Axel are married and have a child, Roxas. Roxas is 7 years old and he is being bullied. Demyx and Axel don't know about the bullying; they just know that he is fighting, and they don't know how to stop him from being in fights.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry it took so long for another update :'( This story is written for my other sister, and I really hope you all enjoy it :3**

* * *

Usually there would be more quiet in the little apartment in the evening, but not in these past few weeks. These past few weeks, yelling could be heard in the evening, some few times in the night as well.

"You know it's not good to fight, right?" Demyx said to the little blond kid sitting across the round little table in the kitchen. He just nodded. "Then why are you doing it, Roxas? I don't understand it."

Roxas shrugged and looked down at his plate. He knew why he was doing it, but he didn't want to tell them. His dad, Axel, was so successful and he probably didn't want an unsuccessful son. Axel had always been popular, Roxas was not. And his pappy, Demyx, would probably tear up if he knew that his son was being bullied. So Roxas was afraid to tell them; afraid to get Axel disappointed and to make Demyx sad.

"Roxas, if there is something wrong, just tell us," Axel said.

"Maybe he has to change school," Demyx said to Axel, like Roxas wasn't even in the room.

"No! I don't think that it's that big of a deal that he's fighting. It just means that he'll become a man," Axel said firmly.

"But, Axel, I don't want my son to be fighting," Demyx said gently.

"I'll go to sleep now," Roxas said and stood up. Then he left the kitchen without another word and walked to his bedroom. He closed the door after him.

Demyx and Axel looked at the closed door. Then Demyx turned to Axel again.

"Do you think he's alright? Do you think something is wrong with him?" Demyx worried.

"No. No, then he would tell us, don't you think?"

"Yeah... maybe. He probably would, yeah." Demyx tried to smile relieved.

"Don't worry, Demyx. Nothing's wrong." Axel put his hand on his husband's, and smiled to him.

Roxas had put on his pajamas and lay in his bed. He had already turned his lights off, although he hated the dark. He just hoped that his parents would see that the lights were off and then assume that he was already asleep.

His plan worked. Axel and Demyx came in five minutes later and saw that the lights were off, then they just left again, assuming that their son was fast asleep.

Roxas didn't want to trouble them. He just wanted to cry in his bed by himself...

* * *

"So? What do you think we should do?" Demyx asked Axel a few hours later. "If you don't want him to change his school, then what shall we do?"

"I don't know right now. I'm tired and I have an early meeting tomorrow morning, Demyx. And I really need some sleep," Axel said yawning and turned the light by his bedside off.

"No, Axel. You can't go to sleep right now. We have to discuss this. I don't like that my son is fighting, and I really think that if we can't prevent him from fighting on this school, he needs to go to another school. Maybe this isn't the right school for him. Just look at his cousin; he's not fighting and he attends another school," Demyx argued.

"That's because Sora isn't as smart and strong as Roxas is. I'm sorry, Demyx, but I want my son to go to this school." Axel just closed his eyes, convinced that he had now won the arguing.

Demyx sighed. He was tired too, and he didn't want to fight right now. He shot his light off too, and just lay down as well. He closed his eyes, but it took a long time for him to fall asleep.

* * *

"Good morning," Demyx said when he entered the kitchen the next morning, surprised to find his son sitting alone by the table.

"'Morning," Roxas greeted back with his mouth full of cereal.

"Where's your dad?" Demyx started to make coffee.

"He said he had a meeting and that he was in a hurry."

"Oh," Demyx said. He sat down by the table with a coffee cup. "Well, did he say when he'd be home?"

"Nope."

"Aha. So anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope."

Demyx didn't say anything for a while. Then he remembered. "Your cousin will visit us this weekend, right?"

"Yup."

"Are you exited? Do you miss him?" Demyx asked.

"Sometimes." Roxas suddenly became more silent.

"When do you miss him?" Demyx could sense that there must be something Roxas wasn't telling him. When Roxas didn't respond, Demyx added, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He laid his hand on Roxas'.

"I'm not feeling well," Roxas suddenly mumbled and left the kitchen. Demyx heard him close the door to his bedroom.

Roxas heard a knock. He lay in his bed with the blankets covering his face. Demyx didn't wait for an answer to go in. He quickly looked around the room and all he could see was a little bump on the bed and a little blond hair.

Demyx walked over and sat on the bed. "Roxas...?" he gently said.

Roxas shook his head under the blanket.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Demyx asked again in a gently tone.

Roxas peeked from the blanket. His eyes were red and swollen and he kept sobbing.

"I just don't feel very good…" Roxas said so low, that Demyx almost couldn't hear it.

"Okay... I guess it's fine if you stay home today. I'll stay with you." Demyx thought for a moment then stood up. "I'll just call my boss to say that I'm not going today." He was about to leave, when he felt a tiny hand pulling his shirt. "What's wrong, cutie?"

"I don't want you to take the day off because of me. I can be home alone..." Roxas said just loud enough for Demyx to hear.

"No, I'm not even going to argue this with you. Don't be silly." Demyx was about to go out the door, when Roxas spoke again.

"Why can't you just call someone else to come look after me?"

Demyx stopped in his tracks. "Why can't I look after my son by myself?"

"I just don't..." he got interrupted.

"You really don't want me to be with you?" Demyx asked. He was hurt by his son's attempt to get rid of him and implied saying he didn't want him to stay with him. "Well, then get dressed. I'll drive you to school." Demyx left without any more hesitation.

Roxas was left alone. His eyes were already watery again. He hated to hurt his pappy, but he couldn't tell him the truth; that he was afraid to go to school because of bullies. He just had to go to school, cause if he didn't his pappy would just force him to tell him the truth. And he didn't want to hurt him even more.

Demyx forced the water in his eyes not to fall. If they did, he would look weak in front of his son. He just wished that Roxas felt like he could tell him anything. But he guessed he didn't. At least he still had Axel, who always supported him. Always comforted him. Always was by his side. He just wished that both of them could come home from work early, so that Axel could comfort him and reassure him that nothing was wrong.

Demyx heard small footsteps and he turned around. Roxas was standing in the doorway, all dressed and ready for school. He looked a little pale and he was holding his backpack with a loose arm down by the ground.

"Put your backpack on, and take your coat." Demyx led them out of the front door, and then they were on their way to the school in Demyx' car.

* * *

**Poor Demyx T-T And poor little Roxy T.T I wonder if he'll tell them about the bullies... and if they'll find out what to do about it..  
**

**So I am planning this story to be as long as the other (about five chapters) but you'll never know what happens.. ;) I love reviews, so please tell me what you think .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I hope you'll like it and that you liked the last chapter too .**

* * *

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel came over to Roxas who sat on a bench outside the school crying.

Roxas just shook his head.

"Roxas? Roxas, why are you sad?" Axel sat down next to him and lifted his chin so he could look him in the eyes. Roxas shook his head free of Axel's grip.

"I want to go home, dad." Roxas stood and dried his eyes with the backside of his hand.

"Okay, son." Axel also stood, and they walked to the car. Roxas got in the backseat and Axel started the car. "Roxas, please tell me what's wrong. It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay." Axel looked at Roxas in the mirror.

Roxas didn't respond, he just looked outside the window.

Axel sighed. "Is it because your pappy and I are arguing at night at the dining table?" Still no answer. "I'm sorry, Roxas. You don't have to be sad about that, it's going to be okay. I won't let your pappy get you into another school. Don't worry, I'll handle it. Everything's going to be okay..."

Roxas just sat there and stared out of the window. Tears didn't fall from his eyes anymore and he didn't feel like talking. Not even with his dad. He almost wasn't hearing any of the tings Axel said to him. He was thinking. He was thinking about the thing that had made him cry.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, Roxas, come over here for a moment!" Zexion called at Roxas in the lunch break._

_Roxas smiled and was about to walk over to Zexion, when some of the older students walked over there._

_"Hey, what do you want with _him_?! He's just a kid!" one of them said to Roxas' friend Zexion._

_"Yeah! You're hanging out with small children now, Zexion?!" one of the other laughed._

_"Well, I think it suits him well. They're on the same size!" the third smirked evilly._

_Roxas just stood there. He didn't want to get in trouble, so he just watched them. Watched them making fun of one of his good friends! And even though Zexion is seven years older than Roxas, he's always there for him. He's always ready to listen to Roxas and just hang out with him. He's a really good friend to Roxas, though he's not one of the noisiest and talkative persons, but he's making Roxas feel like he's accepted._

_Zexion didn't say anything to the things the boys from his class said to him. He didn't want to get in trouble either, and he knew that if he got too cocky or just showed any kind of emotion that looked like what they said to him made him sad or angry, he would get in a fight. And he didn't want that, so he just stayed quiet._

_Thy boys continued to bother him; they started to push him around, but Zexion didn't do anything to stop them._

_"Hey guys, we'd better stop before any grownups see us," one of them said hesitating, looking around._

_"No grownups are here. Can you see anyone? No!" the other one said._

_"Maybe we should..." the third whispered in their ears. "Okay?"_

_They nodded and took Zexion by his arms, pulling him with them out of the canteen to the school's bathroom._

_Roxas just stood there. There was nothing he could do, 'cause he didn't want to get in trouble, and besides; he wasn't strong enough to stop the older guys who bullied Zexion._

* * *

_Roxas sat outside of the bathroom for some minutes, until the bullies came out. They looked at him for second, then they laughed and hurriedly walked away. Roxas stood up and walked inside the bathroom. He looked around and walked over to the only toilet door that was closed._

_"Zexion?" Roxas said softly to the closed door._

_"Don't come in, Roxas," Zexion said from the other side._

_Roxas slowly pushed the door open, and saw his friend sitting on the floor; his nose was bleeding, he had a crack in his lip and his left eye was swollen._

_Roxas covered his mouth with his hand, trying to cover up a gasp._

_"It's okay, Roxas, I'm fine." Zexion tried to smile, which only caused his lip to bleed from the crack._

_Roxas shook his head while tears ran down his face. "No, you're not! And it's my fault. I could've said something or done anything, but I didn't; I just stood there glaring like an idiot!" Roxas slowly slid down the wall, causing him to sit across from Zexion. The door closed automatically._

_"Roxas, you're not an idiot. You couldn't have stopped them; they are too strong and evil minded, for you to handle. It's okay, I'm okay."_

_They sat there the rest of the lunch break, and when the whole school was in the middle of the next class, Zexion decided that it was time for him to go home, without any other classmates or teachers knowing it. Roxas then walked in his own classroom, until the clock rang and he was picked up by his dad._

_End of flashback._

"Roxas?" Axel's voice was the thing that made Roxas come back to reality. Roxas looked at his dad with confusion and curiosity. "What are you thinking about back there? We're home!" Axel laughed.

Roxas looked around and noticed Axel was right: the car was parked outside the apartment.

Axel and Roxas walked out of the car and up the stairs to their door. They went inside, and took their coats off.

"So, what do you want to do today? Pappy is going to be home late, after your bedtime, so it's only going to be the two of us tonight," Axel smiled.

Roxas just shrugged and was about to go to his bedroom, when Axel caught his arm.

"Stop, right there, young man. Now, what aren't you telling me? What happened at school today?" Axel turned Roxas around and forced him to look at him. "Tell me!"

Roxas looked down and he could feel the tears in his eyes again. He couldn't hold them back anymore, and he threw himself in his dad's arms, couldn't take anything anymore and just let his tears fall.

"Oh, Roxy! Sweetheart, what's wrong? Tell me, please," Axel said in a more gentle tone. He carried his son in his arms and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch, with Roxas on his lap, sobbing on his shoulder.

Axel waited for his son to calm down; till his tears stopped flowing. After about fifteen minutes, Roxas was calm enough to speak.

"Please tell me, Roxas. I care about you, you know, and it breaks my heart to see you like this, but I can't help you, unless you tell me," Axel said while comforting Roxas.

Roxas hesitated, then said: "It's my friend. He got hurt today, and I didn't do anything to help him. I just looked at them, without doing anything." He could feel the tears in his eyes again, so he took a deep breath.

"Wait, hold on. You said 'them'. Who's 'them'?" Axel asked, glad to finally get some answers out of the sad Roxas.

Roxas shook his head. "No one," he mumbled.

"Roxas, look at me." Axel leaned his son a little away from him, and placed his finger under Roxas' chin so he wouldn't look away. "Who is it? Is your friend being bullied?"

Roxas was about to shake his head again, but decided not to say anything.

"Roxas."

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes and slowly nodded.

Axel sighed. "Why didn't you tell me before?" A thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Are you feeling guilty? For not helping your friend?"

Roxas gulped. Axel could tell on his face that he did - Roxas was feeling a lot of guilt.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. Don't feel guilty. Your friend probably know that if you could've done anything you would've done it."

Roxas shook his head. He was still pretty sad, and his dad's words didn't help much yet.

Axel sighed again. "Look, if it's a really good friend, he won't blame you. You probably couldn't do anything to help him either. So all you can do now, is just support your friend and let him know that you're there for him." Axel gently smiled to his son.

Roxas looked at him, and tried to smile too, but it just became a weird grimace.

"Now, don't look at me like that. Smile! Laugh! You're surely not going to help your friend with that face! Just remember that every day, is just an extra feather on the chicken of life!" Axel said while tickling Roxas, which always made him laugh.

When Demyx finally came home late at night, he found his two boys sleeping in each other's arms on the couch.

* * *

**Yes, I just quoted Kelly from Parle Productions ^_^ (a cosplay group) (the quote: "Just remember that every day, is just an extra feather on the chicken of life" - from their video "The chicken of life" (they're really funny, go chech them out))**

**So did you like this chapter? Please comment, 'cause I always get so happy when I see your reviews 3**

**Bye bye for now, my sweeties! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3, and I really hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

The light was still turned off when one sneaked out of the bedroom. Axel walked out in the kitchen when he had closed the door silently behind him. He opened the fridge and took out some eggs and sausages.

"Dad? What are you doing?" a sleepy Roxas asked Axel.

Axel closed the door to the fridge and looked at his son. He smiled. "Do you know which day it is today?"

"Mmh... Friday?" Roxas asked uncaring.

"Yup! And which date is it?" Axel asked him with a big smile.

"Don't know…" Roxas shrugged.

"Oh come on..! Fine, I'll tell you! It's the 19th of July!" Axel grinned.

Roxas just stood there glaring at his dad with an uncertain and confused look.

Axel sighed at his son's unknowingly look. "Today it is your pappy and I's anniversary... well kind of anniversary. At this day thirteen years ago, I looked into your pappy's eyes and knew that I was falling for this clumsy, but handsome looking boy."

Roxas rolled his eyes at his dad's memories and words.

"Oh don't roll your eyes at me!" Axel jokingly slapped Roxas' shoulder. Then he turned towards the pan and started making scrambled eggs and sausages.

"But dad?" Roxas asked after a while. He was sitting on a chair around the dinner table.

"Yeah?" Axel said without turning his eyes away from the pan.

"Why are you doing something special if it's not your real anniversary?" he asked curious.

"Well…" Axel turned a bit so he could look at his son, but also have control of the meal. "Because it's an important day for me... and your pappy... although I'm not sure he knows about this - the things I told you before. And to show him I love him. And... well… basically because we… well maybe I… screwed up a bit the night before yesterday."

Roxas looked at Axel with a blaming look. Axel started laughing and so did Roxas.

"Oh you're too young to understand..." Axel mumbled while shaking his head.

Roxas didn't hear what he said, but he didn't care enough to ask, so he just sat on the chair while looking at his dad cooking.

"Hey, little bandit, what are you still doing here?" Axel suddenly asked Roxas. "You said it yourself; it's Friday! Go get ready, you silly goose!"

Roxas quickly stood up, when Axel reached out for him, and ran to his room where he got dressed.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Demyx came to the kitchen and sleepily questioned.

"Oh no no, you're not supposed to be here! Go back to bed." Axel quickly stood in front of Demyx and took his hands in front of his eyes, so Demyx couldn't see his plans. Then he gently pushed him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom again. "Stay there, I'll come in when I'm ready," Axel smiled and closed the door behind him. Then he went back to the kitchen, but got a terrible surprise:

His eggs and sausages were burned!

Axel hurried to the pan and turned the heater off. He looked at the ruined breakfast and sighed. Why did everything he tried to cook had to turn into something not edible. More importantly; why did things he wanted to be a sweet and romantic gesture had to turn into ashes - why couldn't he do anything right for Demyx? What should he do now?

Axel decided that he didn't have enough time to try again - Demyx was already awake and he didn't want him to wait too long. He took a glass from one of the kitchen closets and filled it with orange juice. Then he took some bread and placed it on a plate. He slowly left the kitchen carrying the plate and glass, and opened the door to the bedroom.

"Hey, Demyx," Axel smiled. Demyx was half lying in the bed; his head resting against the pillow that laid up against the wall. Axel sat down in front of him. "I've made you some breakfast!" He showed the plate and glass to Demyx.

Demyx just looked at it for a moment, then he cracked a smile. "Thank you, Honey!" Axel could see right through his fake smile - it was not what Demyx had expected.

"Now, why this... sweet gesture of yours?" Demyx asked him and took the plate and glass.

"Well, I want to apologize for our little fight… well, not fight, but me being a stupid one the night before yesterday. I hope that you're not mad at me?" Axel looked at him with a hopeful smile.

"No, I'm not mad," Demyx just said. "Not anymore. So you're agreeing with my idea about Roxas changing school?"

"Well..." Axel began - he didn't want to end his sentence, because he didn't want Demyx to get mad. "No…" he mumbling ended.

"Well... okay," Demyx said and stood up. "I have to get ready for work."

"What? No! I have planned that we could take the day off..." Axel said.

"Maybe you can take the day off? I have to work, because we have to make money somehow." Demyx got dressed.

"Wha..?" Axel was confused. Why didn't Demyx want to take the day off? Why was he acting so cold?

Demyx walked out of the bedroom; he had left the breakfast Axel had given him on the nightstand.

Axel hated that Demyx apparently still was mad at him, and he knew that he had to do something about it, he just didn't know what.

"Are you following Roxas to school, or should I?" Demyx yelled to Axel from the kitchen.

Axel walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

"Why don't you want to stay home today?" Axel asked him.

Demyx took a sip of his coffee. "I told you; we have to earn money, Axel, we're not rich. Now, tell me; do you want to follow Roxas to school or should I?"

"We can do it together..?" He already knew the answer to that question by the look of Demyx' face, so he said: "Forget it. I'll do it, just go to work."

Demyx quickly drank up his coffee and walked to the hallway where he took his coat and after a few minutes, Axel could hear the door slam.

Axel sighed and went to his and Demyx' bedroom. He lay down on the bed with a deep breath.

"Dad?" Roxas stood in the doorway.

"Mmh?"

"Is pappy mad at you?"

"Don't know."

"I thought you had fixed it with your..." Roxas stopped his sentence when his eyes caught sight of Demyx' nightstand; still with the uneaten bread and glass of orange juice. "Never mind..."

Axel didn't say anything - he just lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Roxas looked at him for a moment without saying anything. Then he took some steps in the room and quickly took the bread from the plate. He took a bite.

Axel turned his head and glared at him.

"I haven't had breakfast yet! You didn't make me any!" Roxas complained.

"It's okay, your pappy didn't want it," Axel said sad.

Roxas thought for a moment. "I thought you were going to cook him a meal?"

Axel sent him a dead glare. "It burned," he hissed.

"Okay..." Roxas said. "Well... does this mean that I'm going to stay at home?" he asked full of hope.

"No, you're going to school, and I'm driving you, you little rat," Axel said.

Roxas groaned. Then he got an idea. "Well I can help you with winning pappy back," he said with confident smirk.

"What?! I haven't lost your pappy!" Axel said offended. Though he could feel a little sense of doubt, hearing what Roxas said.

"Sure, whatever." Roxas shrugged and was about to leave from the bedroom door.

"Wait." Axel had already regretted his word before it completely left his lips. "What do you mean by _helping_ winning him back? Still don't say that I need to win him back, 'cause he's not lost!"

Roxas smirked again and turned around to look at his dad. "Well, I can probably help you charming his heart for you. You're really no good at the romantic stuff..."

"What? I am too!" Axel crossed his arms over his chest. Then thought. "If you promise that it has nothing to do with you don't want to meet with your friend and stuff, then fine! You can stay home. But! If I find out that it's just to avoid your school and classmates, then you're going back to school! Memorized?"

Roxas nodded happily. Then he threw his arms around Axel, which made him laugh.

* * *

**I am sorry for the short chapter (it's a little shorter than the others) but I just thought that it could be a good ending for this chapter... I hope you enjoyed it ^^ And please; I love reviews and I really want to know what you think about my story, so please comment, 'kay? O.o**

**Thank you~~**


	4. Apology

Hello, WhiteWolfWhisper14 here! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating in a long while! Can you forgive me?! There's really nothing I can say that can make it up to you... but I am almost finished with the next chapter I think. The truth is that I'm not completely satisfied with this story so long, and maybe that's one of the reasons it's been taking me so long to continue with it. So it would mean a lot to me if you guys would tell me what you think about it so far^^

I really hope you can forgive me, and that some of you are still here... 3


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so soorryy! There's nothing I can say that'll make it up to you T.T I hope that you're still here... and you have to know that your reviews make my day all the time!**

* * *

"Let's go get the things," Axel said after Roxas had explained his plan to him. Roxas hurried out to the hallway to get his coat, and they followed each other down to the car.

* * *

"And you really think this plan will work?" Axel looked at Roxas with misbelieve, after they'd gotten everything they needed.

"Yes! I'm sure pappy will love it!" Roxas said.

"Fine!" Axel heavily sighed and walked out of the car. They were outside of Demyx' workplace, and Roxas had convinced Axel to start the plan immediately. "You'll just wait here! I'll be right back," Axel said before closing the car door behind him. Roxas waved at him when he entered the building.

"Hello! Can you tell me where Demyx' office is?" Axel asked the lady at the reception.

"Yes! I'll just find out." The lady smiled to him and turned to her computer. "He's on the third floor, fifth door on your left."

"Thank you." Axel smiled to her and walked towards the elevator. He pushed the button and not long after the shining metal doors pinged open. After three minutes he was on the third floor. Axel walked out and was in a long hallway.

"Okay... fifth door on the left," Axel reassured himself as he slowly walked forwards. He counted; one, two, three, four... five! There it was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again. Still no answer.

"He's on his break," a woman's voice behind him said.

Axel nearly jumped by surprise. "Wha-what?" He turned around while his heart was pounding really fast.

"He's on his break. Demyx. I assume that you wanted to visit him, right?" the woman said friendly.

"Oh... urh... yes. I wanted to visit him," Axel finally managed to say.

The woman looked at him suspiciously. "Have I seen you before somewhere?"

"Oh... I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself: I'm Axel. A-x-e-l. Demyx' husband."

"Oh right! We met at the Christmas party last Christmas! I'm Demyx' coworker." The woman extended her hand for him to shake. "Do you need him for anything? Shall I go get him?"

"Oh no, don't! It's really not necessary!" Axel said and waved with his hands to make his point clearer.

"It's really no biggy! I would be glad to help you!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"No, please don't, it's not that important!" Axel argued.

"Oh, but shall I tell him you stopped by, then?" the lady didn't stop.

"No. Don't mention me being here, please," Axel said and gave her a quick smile, just so he wouldn't sound too harsh.

"Well, okay then." She kept smiling.

"Well, I'd better go now; I left my kid in the car." Axel hurried back down the hallway and quickly got in the elevator. Before the door closed, he saw the woman waving and smiling at him.

"So, you managed to give it to him?" Roxas asked him immediately when he got into the car.

"No," Axel said and started the car.

"Why?"

"Wasn't there."

"Oh."

They drove in silence for some minutes, but then Roxas nearly jumped in his seat.

"Stop! You have to give it to him somehow!" Roxas said.

"Roxas!" Axel said by the suddenly reaction. "He wasn't there, I couldn't. And will you please sit still now! We are sitting in a car!"

Roxas did as he was told and sat still in the backseat. "But dad, you have to give it to him somehow. You want him to not be mad at you, right? I know he will loosen up when you hand him your gift."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Axel asked him with a sigh.

"We could stay in front of the building until he comes out and then surprise him. Or we could surprise him by doing something at home," Roxas thought out loud.

"The second one sounds good enough," Axel said as they arrived at their apartment.

* * *

When Demyx that afternoon came home from work, he was met by a stunning sight: rose petals lay on the floor along the hallway. Demyx followed them to the kitchen where a big bouquet of red roses lay on the table with a note.

Demyx took the note and read it. It said:

_Dear sweet Honey!_

_I'm really sorry for hurting you! I never meant to do such things._

_I don't know what to do, but I will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me,_

_because I love you._

_And by the way, you don't know this, but today thirteen years ago_

_I fell in love with a beautiful and clumsy boy._

_And I'm still madly in love with him._

_Happy kind of anniversary._

_I 3 u_

_Axel_

Demyx read the letter again and again. He couldn't believe that Axel remembered the day he fell in love with him, because sometimes he forgot the anniversary of the day they got married. He thought it was kind of romantic and sweet for Axel to remember such a thing.

Demyx couldn't help but smile at the letter. When he had read the letter for the fifth time, he turned around and looked in the apartment for Axel and Roxas. He found Axel sitting on the bed in their bedroom.

"Hey," Demyx said and smiled sweetly to Axel, who turned his head and looked at him. "I got your letter. I can't believe you remember such a thing. You're kind of sweet, you know." Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, and sat beside him.

"Oh really?" Axel smirked and kissed his lips, making Demyx kiss back.

"Where's Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"With Sora. They agreed to have him today and then they'll drop both of them off here tomorrow and then they'll pick Sora up on Sunday," Axel answered.

Demyx just nodded by the statement.

"Uhm..." Axel started, not sure if it was a good idea to ask this question.

"Mmh?"

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

Demyx thought for a moment. "Can you tell me why I'm mad at you?"

"Uhm, because I argued with you?"

"Is that a question?!" Demyx moved a little away from Axel so he could see his face better.

"...No?" Demyx began to stand up, but Axel grabbed his wrist. "Oh come on! I was only kidding!"

"If you were only kidding, can you then please tell me the reason I'm mad at you now without joking?!"

Axel didn't answer the question, instead he said; "Oh come on! I don't know what to do! Can't you just forgive me?!"

"Answer the question and I'll forgive you!" Demyx hissed.

Axel didn't say anything for five seconds and that was enough for Demyx. He quickly pulled his wrist free from Axel's grip and crossed his arms.

"Get out," he said coldly.

"What?" Axel didn't understand what was going on; he just glared at Demyx with his mouth half open.

"I said: Get out!" Demyx pointed at the bedroom door, and Axel slowly got up from the bed and dragged himself towards the door.

"Can't we at least talk about it..?" Axel said as he reached the door.

"NO!" Demyx smacked the door in his face.

Demyx sat back down on the bed; couldn't believe what just happened. After five minutes he heard a knock on the door.

"Dem-dem? I don't know what I'm supposed to do... I'm sorry... please tell me what to do..." Axel's voice was heard behind the door.

"I won't. Why don't you just ask our son like you did before?" Of course it wasn't Axel's idea; he never knew what to do. Roxas was the more romantic one, and that's for a 7-years-old!

"But, honey..." Axel begged.

"No, Axel! I'm not going to tell you what to do! And I seriously think that you should know me by now, but apparently you don't."

That was the last Axel heard from Demyx; he wouldn't answer anymore if he asked him something.

Well, if Demyx himself said to ask Roxas. Axel took his phone from his pocket and dialed the number of Sora's house.

"_Yeah?_" Sora's mom's voice asked.

"Oh hey, it's Axel. Can I talk to Roxas, please?" Axel said.

"_Sure._" Axel heard her calling for Roxas. Soon the little boy's voice was heard through the phone. "_What's up, dad? How's it going with pappy?_"

"Well, not so well. I don't know what to do, so he said to call you. What should I..." Axel was interrupted by Roxas.

"_He told you to call me and ask for help? And you did?! Seriously, dad, never ask for help if he tells you to. You're even worse at this than I thought._" The last sentence he mumbled. Axel could hear him sigh. "_Look, just hang up and go talk to him, okay? Be honest towards him. Tell him about how you feel and that you're sorry... and try to be gentle and sweet, maybe romantic. Don't let his temper get to you, don't lose it, then he'll get even more tempered and mad, okay? You understand what I'm saying?_"

"Yeah, I think so... but he won't talk to me! He's locked the door to our room, and he won't tell me what to do!"

"_He won't talk to you... okay, maybe that's good. Then he'll hear what you have to say and won't interrupt you. Just talk, he can't ignore hearing that. Okay? I have to go now, dad, but I'll see you tomorrow, right?_"

"Sure, Roxas, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you!" Before Axel got to say the last sentence, Roxas had already hung up. _That kid_, he thought and smiled.

Then he turned to the closed door again and slowly knocked.

"Demyx? I've got to say something to you, so don't interrupt me, okay?" Axel waited a bit, he was kind of hoping for a response, but he didn't expect anything. "Okay, I'm going to start now, okay?" Still no answer. Axel sat down on the floor and leaned against the door. He felt kind of weird talking to a door, but if Demyx was going to forgive him after it, he would keep talking to all the doors in the world until he did. "Demyx, I'm sorry if I've hurt you. But to be honest, I'm not sure why you're mad. I mean, sure I disagreed with you about changing Roxas' school, but I don't think I've done anything else to you. Except from now of course... And I mean, we've had disagreements before, but I don't recall you being mad at me for more than a couple of hours because of them. And I'm sorry to say this, but I won't apologize for disagreeing with you, 'cause it's my child too and I want him to be happy as much as you do." Axel paused and took a deep breath.

Well, if he had to be completely honest... here goes nothing!

"Thirteen years ago a week from now, you and I were on a date. We held a picnic in the park, do you remember? You probably don't... Anyway, we sat there and you were jabbering on about something, but I wasn't paying much attention to what you had to say. I was thinking about something else, and I'm not proud of it, but I won't lie to you; I was thinking about if I should dump you or not, because you weren't really popular and I thought that you were kind of boring at times, but I don't know why I just kept feeling attached to you.  
The following week when we were sitting in class, I don't know why but I kept looking at you. My seat was in the back, while yours was a little more at the front, so it was a perfect opportunity. I kept thinking that this boy was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. The blonde hair, the beautiful clear blue eyes and that cute frown of yours when there's something you don't understand." Axel giggled a little by thinking at it. "Anyways, one day, this exact date thirteen years ago, you came to me after school, and I was about to ask if you wanted me to walk you home, when you told me that you had to do some homework, so I shouldn't wait for you. I agreed to that, but as I reached the door, I saw some of our classmates walking towards you and I heard them talking bad about you, saying that your _kind_ shouldn't be here, that _gays_ were only here on this planet so that there was someone we wouldn't miss, when they were gone. And I just got so angry! I turned around and hit one of the boys who had said those things. I told them, that if they'd mess with you, they'd mess with me. There were three of them and one of me, but they still got kind of scared, even though they made sure that everyone in the class hated me. But I didn't care. I knew that I loved you and that I would go through thousand kinds of misery, just so you wouldn't feel any pain. And the best part was that you were mine." Axel ended his story, slowly breathing out.

He waited and waited for Demyx' response, and finally he stood up turning to the door. He couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't forgive him after this, he really didn't know what else to do. Then he might as well just pack up his things!

"Demyx?" Axel said. "Will you please just say something? I can't take this anymore, you're killing me!"

Axel didn't get any response. He sighed. He tried, without expectations, to turn down the doorknob. To his surprise it clicked open; Demyx must have opened it while Axel was speaking.

"Demyx?" Axel peeked inside, and to his shock he saw Demyx sitting on the bed with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**It's a bit longer than the other chapters, hope you like it^^ Hope you forgive me~**


End file.
